Catacombs of Shattered Crystals and Hopes
by EvilAngel310
Summary: To put a little perspective on the events that took place in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se. Set in canon, during 'The Crossroads of Destiny.'


Catacombs of Shattered Crystals and Hopes

* * *

"Maybe you could be free of it."

His head whipped around so fast it sent a jolt of pain shooting through his spine, knowing incredulous hope twisted his already ruined, mismatched features. _I can't have heard that right._

"What?"

"I have healing abilities," the blue clad waterbender said simply, as if that solved everything. _Idiot._ His heart sank into his stomach.

"It's a scar. It can't be healed." Deadpan. Trying not to let the crushing disappointment show.

The girl reached under the neckline of her tunic, and he stiffened, unsure whether he should look away or not, as she pulled a blue vial from her robe and approached him cautiously. "This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole." The memory of a tiny tropical paradise deep in the heart of the frozen wasteland surfaced, along with one very angry waterbender's face. He cringed slightly, but she continued without pause. "It has some special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but . . . "

She hesitated, trailing off questioningly. Hands shaking, blood pounding in his ears, he stared numbly at the tiny blue amulet she held out to him. Dimly, he wondered how she didn't hear his heart hammering away in his chest, so loud he could hardly hear his own thoughts. If it worked . . .

If it worked, he wouldn't have to remember his failure every time he caught a glimpse of his reflection. Never have to feel that burning pit of shame and anger when a stranger's eyes lingered only on one side of his face. Never have to feel like he couldn't have a normal life, or a family, again. Like a disgrace. He could probably even sneak back into the Fire Nation, if he wanted, and live under an alias in one of the smaller little communities.

But if it didn't, then there was no hope at all. He'd just be stuck as Zuko, the exiled disgrace with half a face. Have to keep living with this constant feeling of worthlessness, like he was less than a person. And he'd spend the rest of his lonely, bitter life hating himself for hoping and her for crushing it.

 _So would I rather regret trying and failing, or never having tried at all_ _?_

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Swallowing dryly, he gave her a clipped nod, squeezing his lids shut and praying silently. _Whatever spirits are out there . . . if you're listening, then please, just this once let me get something right. Let this work. I'll never chase the Avatar again, I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please . . . please . . ._

He knew she'd laid her fingers against his cheek from the slight pressure, his inability to feel the digits pressed against his ruined skin making his eyes sting fiercely. Silently, he prayed she couldn't feel him trembling.

A low rumble suddenly grew in the silence, and his eyes flicked open to see the wall to his left shatter, instinctively stepping between the spray of broken rocks and the waterbender.

The cloud of dust settled, and the brightly clad Avatar was blinking dirt from his eyes and-

"Aang!"

-and she'd shoved past him, running across the cavern and embracing the airbender, who wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and leveled a glare at Zuko.

Stunned, he stared, hardly noticing as Uncle squeezed his ribs.

"Aang, I knew you would come!" Sugary, syrupy sweet. _That voice_. The one Azula used after she'd tricked you into doing what she wanted.

 _She never told me her name._

Such a stupid thing to get hung up on, and yet . . .

 _She never told me her name. Or age. Or anything personal. Just that the Fire Nation killed her mother, and that only while screaming abuse at me._

Slow, burning horror grew in his belly, seeping outward like poison through his veins.

 _Oh Zuzu. You're so stupid._

Over and over and over again, and he still hadn't learned. She didn't care about his mother, or his banishment, or his _face._ She'd _known_ her rescue was coming. All she had to do was distract him long enough for help to arrive and get the evil Fire Nation monster away from her. And he'd fallen for it. He'd given her an opening, and she'd pounced. And hey, if she could trick him into not attacking the Avatar when he showed up - not that Zuko had been planning to - so much the better! Now he was here, and she could hide behind the might of the Avatar State, and who'd believe a nutjob like him claiming she'd promised him anything?

 _She played me. She played me and I fell for it and - I let her_ touch _me! I told her - Spirits, I'm so stupid! I should have known! She used me!_

 _And there's nothing I can do about it._

 _For a Water Tribe, she's as cunning as Azula._

Cold fury burned in his veins, staring at the blue clad girl who just stood there, all cozied up with her Avatar, meeting his gaze unapologetically. Fury, and beneath it, pain and utter humiliation. Helpless, he looked away, glaring right back at the airbender, and struggling for something to say. Why _was_ Uncle here anyway . . .

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving _you_ , that's what."

His vision went red, a snarl of anger escaping his lips as he lunged, only to be caught by Uncle's firm grip. _Liars and traitors and I hate them! I hate them all! How dare he!_

"Zuko." Uncle. Chiding. "It's time we talked." Iroh looked at airbender and waterbender, still not releasing Zuko's trembling shoulders. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

At that, the Air Nomad took off down the tunnel he'd created, the waterbender following. Unwillingly, he watched her go, that crushed feeling in his chest intensifying as she glanced back for a moment, some unreadable expression in her eyes.

And then she turned away, and vanished.

 _She lied._

* * *

A/N: To put a little perspective on the events that took place in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se, and Katara's violently repeated accusations towards Zuko.

Zuko never betrayed Katara. He _did_ betray Iroh, but not Katara. Never once in the show does he bring the point up (probably out of fear of getting waterwhipped off the edge of the Western Air Temple, or into a conveniently placed ocean), and never once is this affront even addressed. (Big screw-up on Bryke's part.) He never claimed to be on her side, said he would join her side, or stop trying to capture Aang. All he said, essentially, was that he'd come to a few realizations about his motives.

No, if any 'betrayal' took place, it was when Aang busted in and Katara ran off with her precious Avatar, after sticking her fingers into Zuko's shame and promising to try to fix him, with barely a backward glance. Very, _very_ stupid move on her part. Katara was the one who made promises and didn't keep them. And Zuko? Zuko lived with Azula. He _knows_ what manipulation looks like. And sure, maybe she _did_ mean to come back to him afterwards, but she sure didn't give him any indication of it. She waved hope in his face, and then ran away with it the moment she had an opportunity.

It doesn't make Zuko's reaction necessarily right, but it does make it make much more sense. So, honestly, with all that in mind, look at the facts, and tell me who betrayed who.


End file.
